total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Awwww, Drumheller
Plot Following the elimination of a good friend, an alliance member turns on his leader while the other member tries to get a deviant to show his sweet side. Desperate for allies, an antagonist tries to encourage him to embrace his demonic side. During the challenge, two ex-allies face their tension in a much odder parallel universe. When faced with a life or death situation, the deviant finally chooses the path of goodness, much to the winner's dismay. Despite her victory, she realizes how alone she really is when she is chewed out by her long time enemy. Cast Song O-O-O SONG TIME "This Is How We Will End It" SONG TIME O-O-O (To the beat and rhythm of "This Is How We Will End It" Red curtains swing over the camera, like a stage closing for the next scene. The curtains subside to reveal a stage. Scott is standing alone. In the audience are loads and loads of people. He's standing next to a stool, with a glass of water on it. He clears his throat and sings into the microphone set up in front of him) Scott: I've been....betrayed by my own clique. Left behind for some CIT chick. Your labels of me, well, they stick! So why save you and risk remaining a "hick"? (A fiery explosion comes from his left. A dazzling light on his right. Beth and Mel are now small, and sitting on Scott's shoulders. Mel is wearing a skimpy devil's outfit, with horns and a tail. Beth is wearing a white robe and a golden halo) Mel: This is how we will end iiiiiit! Beth: You can't leave me to die! Mel: This is how we will end iiiiiit! Beth: Why go this far, oh why? Ooooooh.... I know you've got a reputation that stinks. Do some good and we'll all forgive your hijinks! Mel: You can't undo what's already done! People don't change, plus...evil's fun! Beth: This can't be how we end iiiiit.... Mel: (to Scott) She's earned what she gets! Beth: This can't be how we end iiiiit.... Mel: Trust me, you'll have no regrets! Beth: Oooooooh...you can't be for real, you aren't this cruel! Threatening my life won't make you cool! Yes, we left you, but you can easily earn back my trust! It's a hollow victory...if you're seen as unjust! (The scene shifts to back at the three in Drumheller. Beth is crammed under the rock. Mel is next to Scott. She's holding her pickaxe in her hand. She gesturing to Scott for them to leave. Scott brushes her hand off of him. He's thinking. Mel looks down and notices Beth's barrel) Beth: (Spoken) Scott, you have a good side. I know it. You know it. And DAWN knows it, and it's why she loves you. Would a one-fourth chance at actually winning the money be worth the almost 100% chance no one will see you as likable again if you kill me? Not even...her? (Scott has decided. The curtain closes again. They are back on the stage. The demon Mel gleefully hums along to the song. The angel Beth is awaiting his answer) Scott: I've been....betrayed by my own clique. Left behind for some CIT chick. Your labels of me, now they stick! But to leave you for dead...that would be sick! (Demon Mel gasps. The boom of the rest of the song sends her spiraling off of his shoulder) (They are back in Drumheller. Scott grabs Mel's pickaxe and slams it under the boulder. He starts pulling it off of Beth) Scott: This is not how we'll end iiiiit! Mel: You're wasting your chance! Scott: This is NOT how we'll end iiiiit! (Beth crawls out from beneath the rock) Beth: My trust in you is enhanced! END OF SONG Category:Episodes Category:TDWTDO Episodes